Another Shift 4 Turbo
by Manley24
Summary: Set directly following the Turbo Movie, Kim and Jason face one of the many reasons they've returned to Angel Grove, to meet Kim's mother's fiance, and Dark Spector puts the first steps to his latest plan in motion.
1. Chapter 1: Another Shifts into Turbo 1

**_Another Shift 4 Turbo_**

 _Set just before Turbo's 1st episode,_ _Shift into Turbo Part One. Meaning it takes place following the movie but before the season actually began. Justin has taken up the role of the Blue Turbo Ranger powers along side his friends Tommy Oliver, The Red Turbo Ranger, Adam Park, The Green Turbo Ranger, Tanya Sloan, the Yellow Turbo Ranger, and Katherine Hillard, the Pink Turbo Ranger._

 _Kim and Jason's return to see their friends, wasn't the only reason they'd returned to Angel Grove, Kim had learned her mother was remarrying and wanted to meet her soon to be step father, she'd returned from Paris to be with him, and for her mother to give up her life in Paris and come back to Angel Grove Kim thought this guy had to be something special, and she wanted to know why her mother would come back for him and his son, but not stay for her._

 _As it turned out he'd been her boyfriend in high-school, but she'd gotten together with her father, and then got pregnant with her, and he'd gone off and married a woman who was killed in a monster attack years earlier, she'd known all of this as she stood in the power chamber before telling everyone that she'd catch up with them all later._

 _Kim and Jason then found themselves at the Residence of her mother's soon to be fiance and were greeted with warm welcomes by her mother, and there after her soon to be step father._

 _"It's so great to finally meet you both, my names Doug, Doug Stewart" he said introducing himself to the to of them, as Justin walked through the door._

 _"Dad, I'm home" he yelled as he turned down the hallway, and found himself in-front of the four._

 _His thoughts began racing, "Why are they here? are they still evil? what's going on?" he thought to himself_

 _Both Kim and Jason noticed the look of fear in Justin's eyes, he was scared. It was clear he thought they were both still evil and this was a trap._

 _"I'll be back" Justin said taking off towards the stairs, they heard a door slam shut._

 _"Zordon, Alpha, anyone come in" Justin said into his communicator._

 _"Justin what's going on?" Adam's voice came through._

 _Justin quickly went on to explain that Jason and Kim were in his house, with him and his parents, waiting for him when he walked through the door._

 _In the power chamber ..._

 _"There what?" Tommy said panic forming in his voice._

 _"I thought the scans said they were okay?" Kat asked._

 _"Rangers their scans show no signs of a spell, if Kat and Jason are there they aren't there to harm them._

 _..._

 _"Then what's going on?" Justin asked into his communicator._

 _"Justin you in there it's Jason" Jason said from the other side of the door._

 _"Yea one sec" he told him, before whispering into his communicator, "I gotta go"_

 _He openned the door and Jason was standing there._

 _"Justin, listen I know you were surprised by us being here, but that woman Susan, your dad's marrying, that's Kim's mother"_

 _"What?" Justin asked dumbfounded!_

 _"I'n not joking you and Kim are going to be siblings, I need to use the can little bro, i'll meet you down stairs" he said as he went into the washroom, closing the door behind him._

 _.._

 _Meanwhile in the outskirts of the_ _galaxy, Dark Spector had received word that the Gold Zeo Ranger was spotted on Earth during the ranger's battle with the Machine Empire._

 _"Astronima I want you to disguise yourself, and lure the rangers into a trap, have Zedd and Rita loan you some of their putties to throw the rangers off and use this dagger"_

 _the Monarch told her as a Black Dagger with a white ruby in it's center appeared before her, Astromina's hair turned blond and fell down her back, before taking the dagger in hand._

 _"This dagger has been proven to sever a link to the morphing grid"_

 _"Why am I just seeing this now, I could have destroyed those two rangers aeons ago with this my lord!"_

 _"Because this blade was forged by the people of KO-35, they are impervious to it, however Zordon's precious rangers aren't! I want you to use this blade on one of them so we can create are own evil ranger"_

 _"I see" She said with a smirk as she vanished in a cloud of purple smoke._

 _"You know Darkonda your getting better at shielding your energy"_

 _"That's good to know Grand Monarch, I have what your requested" He said gesturing to the unconscious body at his feet._

 _"Oh what perfect timing, our young princess is acquiring the other half of our plan as we speak"_

 _To Be Continued ..._

 _Thanx for reading. I have some interesting story-lines if this story is well recieved! Hope to see some reviews!_

 ** _Author's Notes:_** _I want to give you, the readers a part in this story, every so often, I will allow you, the readers to chose the direction of the story ..._

 _I have three different plot lines for the dagger and who it will be used on ... the question is now who will it be used on Tanya, Katherine, or Adam?_


	2. Chapter 2: Another Shifts into Turbo 2

_**Chapter Two:**_

 **The Moon Palace ...**

"Rita are you ready to go?" Zedd asked as he stormed into the thrown room, ready to begin their next attempt at defeating the rangers.

"Yes Zeddy!" she said turning towards him, only to see that behind him stood Dark Spector's second in command.

"Princess, what an honor!" she said bowing to the future Queen of Evil.

"Rita I want you to send twenty putties into Angel Grove forest after me when I appear on Earth"

"Um why?" Rita asked

"Because Dark Spector's ordered me to eliminate one of Zordon's Rangers, and I'm going to play the innocent victim I'm sure if I take one out, you'll be able to destroy the remaining four right right?" Her tone made it clear Astronima had no faith in them, they'd failed to many times for her to believe they be able to accomplish a simple task without screwing it up

"I think we can do that!" Rita said with a smirk lifting her wand into the air, causing the sky to darken over Angel Grove, but that wasn't all Rita had conjured up deep in the forest of Angel Grove a tiny portal was opening. Astronima could sense it and knew exactly what existed on the other side.

"You plan on trapping them in there don't you Frita? she asked

"DON'T CALL ME FRITA" she screamed.

"This should be fun to watch!" She thought to herself, before changing into her Karovian clothing and waving her hand over her hair, changing it from purple to golden blond. "Well lets get this show on the road" She said vanishing to Earth in a purple cloud of smoke.

 **Justin's House ...**

Jason could sense tension as he came back into the room, Justin had lost it and was yelling at his father, "You leave me in that shelter to go out there and work, and you come home with this" he says gesturing to Kim's mom. "and you think she can replace mom!" he screamed.

"How dare he talk about me like that" Susan stood up outraged that he'd talk about her like that.

"Well mom, he may not have the right to, but I sure as hell do!" Kim said also rising to her feet.

"Well fine then! I can tell I'm not wanted here!" she said turning towards the door and leaving, to Jason and Kim's surprise, Doug followed after her. Justin looked up at the two rangers he'd save hours earlier, and wiped the tears from his eyes before hitting a button on his communicator and vanishing in a ray of blue light.

"He probably went to the Power Chamber" Kim said, silently praying that the young ranger would be okay.

"I'm going to check in with Tommy, you wanna come with?" Jason asked.

Kim thought about it for a second. "No jase, I'ma stay here, just in case one of them comes back!" She said, silently hoping one of them would return.

 **15 minutes later in the Power Chamber ...**

"And that's what happened!" Jason said finishing the story about what had taken place at Justin's house.

"Wait so Kim's mom and Justin's dad, that's crazy!" Kat said hardly able to believe the news.

"So hang on where's Kim?" Tommy asked.

"She stayed behind in case Justin, or his dad came back!" Jason told him as the alarms sounded in the power chamber.

"RANGERS PLEASE OBSERVE THE VIEWING SCREEN" at Zordon words, the five teens turned and watched.

Angel Grove Forest ...

Justin decided he needed to clear his head, the last few days had been chaotic for him to say the least, and now on top of all of it he'd somehow become a Power Ranger, so he'd decided after the fight to go for a jog. He turned on his tape deck and plugged in his head phones and began his run unaware of the Kaos that he would so have to face.

Astronima appeared further up the path, her long blond hair stretching down past her waist, she glanced in both directions as a horde of Putties appeared and and began chasing her towards the young blue ranger.

"Where are these Rangers?" she thought to herself as she continued down the path towards the youngest ranger.

"Are those putties?" Justin thought to himself as he saw a young blond maybe a little younger then Kat running towards him. "Oh shit!" he said throwing his tape deck to the ground and rushing to her aid. He ran towards her, leaping over her Justin kicked the one closest to her to the ground "You okay?" he asked as he punch another in the face.

"I'll let you know" she said as he took out another one coming from the opposite direction.

The Other Side of Rita's portal ...

"She's succeeded my lord the portal is stable" Gusto, a blue fat goblin like creature said entering the room, holding his massive blue boomerang above his head.

"Perfect! Zordon dear brother, I hope your ready for a war!" a being said, as he appeared in a massive cloud of golden smoke, wearing a black trench-coat.

"Now that I reside in Kaos's body!" Evileon thought to himself, smirking as he waited for the the signal from Rita.

"Hood-sickle, Bushwhack report to my chamber immediately we'll be departing shortly" he told them telepathically.

Back in the Power Chamber ...

"Zordon I can't bring up the viewing screen" Alpha said.

"RANGERS IT APPEARS SOMETHING IS BLOCKING ARE VISUALS" Zordon informed them as Tommy tried his communicator to contact Justin.

"Justin, it's Tommy, Tommy to Justin, do you copy?" Tommy asked into his communicator, nothing but static came from his wrist.

"This is bad!" Adam said.

"RANGERS WHAT EVER IS BLOCKING ARE SIGNAL IS COMING FROM ANGEL GROVE FOREST, WE SHALL CONTINUE TO TRY AND REACH JUSTIN!

"You guys ready for round two?" Tommy asked as he, Adam, Kat, and Tanya morphed and vanished from the power chamber in there respective colors.

"Zordon, I wanna help" Jason said.

"JASON I KNOW THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO TO STOP YOU SO ALPHA IT'S TIME TO ACTIVATE THE PHANTOM PROJECT! PLEASE TAKE JASON TO THE POWER VAULT, AND RETRIEVE THE PHANTOM PROJECT AND RETURN HERE IMMEDIATELY"

"But Zordon we've yet to test the Phantom Project!" Alpha protested!

"ALPHA I UNDERSTAND YOUR CONCERN BUT MOMENTS AGO I SENSED AN ENTITY WITH ENERGY LEVELS STRONGER THEN ZEDD AND RITA COMBINED AND IF THE RANGERS ARE ABOUT TO ENCOUNTER THIS BEING, WITHOUT JUSTIN, THEN THEY'LL NEED JASON BY THEIR SIDE" Zordon revealed.

To Be Continued ...


End file.
